To Remember
by Alley Cat Wolf 15
Summary: Rex and Jaymie sneak out to go blow off steam. Rex is just out to have a good time a recover from some recent injuries, while Jaymie starts think about the past, her past, before the nanite event. Jaymie is my OC if you don't like fanfics with OCS then you might not want to read. This story is mainly about her. Also Jaymie and Rex have a brother,sister bond but they are not related


**AN: This is a really short one shot I wrote some time ago (almost a year) I updated, by correcting what I could and combining two chapters into one. This was for a contest I never really meant to finish it that's why the end is the way it is. Well hope you enjoy. **

Jaymie walked down the silver halls of providence. On her way to see Doc Holiday. The other day an EVO ripped up her arm. Giving her several stitches from her elbow down to her wrist.  
>She was also off duty until the stitches were removed.<p>

Holiday was making Jaymie come see her every day to make sure her arm is healing, as it should. As Jaymie continued her walk down the halls she thought of how things where five years ago before the event.

Back when papa and mama where still together and the three of them lived in a small but cozy house in North Eastern Pennsylvania.

'Things where better than remember?' she thought to herself. 'Yeah' she replied, starting up a conversion with herself.

'Yeah, I do...good times...wish it were like that now'. She was so deep in thought that she almost did not notice that she had arrived at Holiday's office.

The door as always had a blue post-it note on it that said, "Please knock."

Jaymie did so then turned the knob and entered when Holiday's voice came from that other side "Come in...I know that is you Jaymie! Just wait over there for a minute I'm with Rex."

Jaymie sat over in a computer chair and waited.

Two minutes later Rex and Holiday came out. Rex had his right arm in a sling, a black eye and a few cuts randomly all over.

"Take it easy will you Rex? You cannot take on every EVO you know, I hate seeing you injured." Holiday said.

"Relax Doc I always turn out okay...don't I?" Rex replied in a matter of fact tone.

Jaymie snickered at his comment. She did not really know why. "Okay Jaymie your turn" Jaymie got up and followed Holiday.

Holiday took Jaymie's stitched up arm, and looked at it, making sure it was not being infected or anything. After about three minutes, she put down Jaymie's arm.

"It looks like an infection is starting but, other than that everything looks fine here" Holiday handed Jaymie a pill and a cup of water. "This will help the infection. "Holiday said smiling.

Jaymie looked at the pill and made a face. "Just take it Jaymie hon, it will be over quick come on it's for the best." Holiday told Jaymie.

Jaymie sighed and took the pill from Holiday's hand and swallowed it with the help of the water.  
>"Can I leave now?" Jaymie asked. Holiday nodded.<p>

Jaymie left and looked for Rex she could not wait to bug him about what happened. She just had to know what happened to his shoulder.

She jogged down the halls until she reached Rex's room. She entered not even bothering to knock.  
>"Hey Rex" she laughed teasingly "What happened to your arm?"<p>

she said almost mockingly..." how come it is in that sling? Tell me all about the EVO the kicked your butt today on that mission" she smiled as she said this.

Rex said nothing. Jaymie continued.

"come on I'm bored sitting around all day with nothing to do, while you get to go out and get your ass kick by EVOS"

Jaymie paused. Her smile grew bigger.

"You know how entertaining that would have been for me to watch?" Jaymie said barely able to keep in her fits of laughter.

Once she gained her breath from her laughter fit. She started talking again, "It's so board being off duty...my arm is fine really". She said

"...Holiday worries too much. That's all that is." Rex said to Jaymie.

Rex then sighed. "It's my shoulder not my arm and I dislocated it...and it happened when i jumped off a building. No EVO involved really"

"oh" Jaymie said.

"I know how boring it can be off duty. However, you just have to get through it. I don't know when you'll be allowed back on missions...You are a big help on them you know" Rex said.  
>"We can really use you." He added.<p>

Jaymie smiled. "I know. So Rex, wanna sneak out? "Jaymie said smile getting bigger as she added, "we can get some taco bell. I have a buy one get one free coupon." Jaymie stated as she pulled the coupon from her pocket. 

"Yeah that sounds good," Rex said

Getting out of one of the chairs and shutting off the flat screen. The two left the room in silence.

"Let's go this way it quicker and easier," Rex said. Jaymie Nodded.

The two teens sneaked down the long silver hallway, being extra careful when going past Holiday's office and the main info room where Six was usually found.

Once they were past those two rooms, the two teens jetted for the door. Racing each other like they usually did. Exited to see who would get to the big silver automatic doors first. This time Rex won. Jaymie trailed behind by only a few seconds.

Jaymie challenged Rex to another race. As they got closer to taco bell. They made it a bet the loser would have to buy the food. Rex was sure he was going to win again. Jaymie ran as fast as she could. This time she did win. Rex would have to pay. Maybe Jaymie would keep that coupon for when it was her turn to pay. 

Just as they were going in to order, they heard a scream. It came from only a few blocks away. The deiced to check it out. Both teens ran as fast as they could, to where they thought the shriek came from.

**AN: I don't intent on adding to this at this point I might later on but my Jak and Daxter fanfic 'Child' is taking up most of my time now days, and like I said at the top AN** **this was for a contest I never really meant to finish it. This is why the cliffhanger ending is most likely the end of it. You can make up the rest yourself. Maybe it was an EVO. OR was it something else? You can fill in the blanks there. So for now it is complete. **

**Till next time**

**- Alley**


End file.
